


The Obi-Wan Kenobis With the Force of Audio

by toxicNeurosis



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, present for zimmer2d, sort of a sequel to "lust"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/pseuds/toxicNeurosis
Summary: The way 2D wakes you up in the morning is still a pleasant surprise to you. Usually he’s kissing you, running his hands through your hair and softly murmuring sweet little things to you. Sometimes he’ll be a tease about it, threatening not to do it if you don’t wake up. Sometimes he’ll just be sitting there touching you, letting his hands roam, more in admiration than any sexual intent. And sometimes, usually on lazy mornings when neither of you has anything planned for the day, his head will be down between your thighs, if not already softly lapping at your sex he will be shortly.This happens to be one of those mornings.





	The Obi-Wan Kenobis With the Force of Audio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zimmer2d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/gifts).



> Needed motivation to finish this, and seeing that zimmer2d had gifted me a 2DxReader fic I decided to do the same in return so I finished this up.
> 
> Thank you so much for the fic gift, and I hope you enjoy this one!

The way 2D wakes you up in the morning is still a pleasant surprise to you. Usually he’s kissing you, running his hands through your hair and softly murmuring sweet little things to you. Sometimes he’ll be a tease about it, threatening not to do it if you don’t wake up. Sometimes he’ll just be sitting there touching you, letting his hands roam, more in admiration than any sexual intent. And sometimes, usually on lazy mornings when neither of you has anything planned for the day, his head will be down between your thighs, if not already softly lapping at your sex he will be shortly.

This happens to be one of those mornings.

He’s already tugged your pyjama bottoms and underwear to the floor, gently kissing and sucking at the skin of your inner thighs, occasionally gently pressing his teeth to your flesh, never hard enough to leave a mark or draw blood, crawling his way upward, murmuring soft praises against your skin. He’s taking his time, moving slowly, drawing it all out as long as he deems necessary. When he notices you’re awake he lifts his head a bit and flashes a toothy grin. “Mornin’ love.”

“Morning. What’s the occasion?”

“What? Can’ a guy please ‘is ladyfriend in the mornin’ sometimes?”

No sense arguing with that. “Alright. Please continue.”

He grins, crawls upward until he’s looming overhead, leans down to snatch a quick kiss. One large hand sneaks up under your shirt, strokes your hip, splays over the skin of your belly and comes up to cup one breast and give it a squeeze. He peppers your face in little kisses as he pushes your shirt up, giving your nipple a tweak and making you squeak in surprise. His other hand becomes acquainted with your neglected breast. “Mm, don’ ‘ave any classes today, last I ‘member we don’ have any shoppin’ t’do or anywhere t’be. We can jus’ stay in bed, do this all day.”

“Not complaining.” You love times like this, when you don’t have any plans or classes to attend or jobs to go to, when you’re feeling lazy enough to just stay in bed and make love all day and then not even touch each other in any sort of sensual way for the next week. And he always makes sure that it really does last all day, nothing too intense or fast that could wear you out too quickly, nothing that could hurt you as long as it isn’t an intended sort of hurt -- accidental hurts, there’s nothing you can do to prevent those. Just slow, savory, sweet, sweet lovemaking, hopefully accident-free. Nothing but you and 2D and the rest of the world doesn’t even exist. Except maybe the little stray black cat that lives in the alley. She happened to somehow get into the flat one time and made her way into the bedroom with her kittens in tow right in the middle of your session. Precious as they were -- the kittens are just now starting to toddle around and get into mischief -- you sadly had to move them back out into the alley, but you made sure they got a nice wooden crate lined with a warm old blanket to sleep in. Maybe one day 2D might take her and her babies in, if she hangs around any longer. She likes him, and so do her tiny kittens, probably because he leaves out cream for them almost every night.

2D shrugs your shirt off your body, dips his head down to nip and lick at your throat, his hands moving to cup your hips. He strokes your thighs, brushes his knuckles over your sex, smirks against your neck.

“‘Ot an’ bovvered already, eh?” He snatches another kiss, swipes his thumb over you and eases a finger in. Hell, you love his long skinny fingers. You swear they can reach places most men’s wouldn’t be able to. You grind against the fluid movements of his hand, letting out a moan as he eases another finger in and fastens his mouth onto your breast, licking and sucking and pumping in and out in a steady rhythm. He adds another finger, curls his hand just the right way and leaves you gasping as he does it again, and again. You finally come undone and arch against him when he curls his fingers just right and firmly sucks on your breast.

He eases you back into reality, soft and slow and steady like he has been this whole time, licks his fingers when he pulls them out and starts his way back down your body again, pressing little kisses to your belly and letting his breath ghost over your sex, getting you riled up again. He laps at you, running his tongue over all your sensitive external spots and nearly making you whine when he pauses for a moment to give you this _look_ that always drives you wild if he does it when he’s eating you out. And of course it does, like it always does, leaves you crying out and curling your fingers in his hair as his mouth pleases you in that special way it has, bringing you over the edge again in a matter of minutes.

2D smirks as he sits up on his knees, slips his thumbs beneath the waistband of his briefs, where you can see quite a nice outline of what’s in them. He’s about average length but he’s nice and thick, and he waggles his eyebrows when he sees you looking.

“Ready love? ‘Ope you’re ready t’go all day, ‘cause I sure as ‘ell am.”


End file.
